The Prophecy of Doom
by GACRL
Summary: Shuichi wakes up and is found in a different universe and a man named Soubi explains to him that he is to protect a man from the clutches of a boy who wants to unite with him in order to replace God and give his postion to the Devil, Lucifer! YAOI, Lemons


**Title: The Prophecy of Doom**

**Author: Me! Lol. . Jace is my name.**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Summary: When things between Shuichi and Eiri seem to get better Shuichi wakes up not in his room, not in his and Eiri's house, not even anywhere in his universe! Instead he wakes up in a universe that runs parallel to his! There he finds out something or somebody will ruin his relationship causing a rift in both dimensions allowing the demons from the other universe to roam into Shuichi's universe. But of course Shuichi could care less about everybody dying in the world as long as Eiri was with him when he finds out that if the rift is opened Eiri would cease to exist and everything that has Eiri in it memories, pictures, family, everything!**

**Disclaimer: No Gravitation is not mine nor will it ever be mine, but the fanfic, idea, some characters, and weird world names and universe names are MINE!**

**A/N: Italics thoughts or thinking. So now Hobey – ho lets go! (Pendragon books)**

_Where am I? Why is it so hot in here... and why can't I stand. _Shuichi was laying down on a cold hard floor looking at his surroundings... which was just darkness. Shuichi once again tried to move but was held down by some unknown force._ God damn it! Where am I! Yuki! Where are you!_

As if a response came. Soon enough though he heard a voice very familiar to him..._Yuki's voice! _But as soon as it came it was making Shuichi think he just thought he heard his voice in his head.

But something was there. Shuichi was sure of it. It was completely dark but in a certain place the darkness was a darker shade. Shuichi had no idea how he noticed it but didn't think about it. Whatever it was it gave off a very scary vibe as if it wanted Shuichi dead. Shuichi's eyes widened when it started moving closer to him.

Shuichi tried moving again and noticed he could move...if only a little. He was also incredibly numb. Shuichi attempted to stand up but fell down as if one thousand tons were dropped on him. Shuichi screamed or rather felt the sensation of screaming but nothing came out of his mouth. No sound. No choke. No nothing.

Shuichi was now incredibly scared not only could he not move something was getting closer to him and ever time it got closer it sent a sensation of fear up and down his spine. _Damn it Shuichi! Move god damn it **MOVE!**_

A second later Shuichi was dead. He stopped breathing his blood flow stopped and all thoughts were gone. Shuichi was dead. But at that second the darkness lightened up and Shuichi was really floating in darkness... with stars. Shuichi was gliding along in space! Then the darkness turned into blue but the stars remained.

Then Shuichi was reborn. It happened so fast. The coldness of his body left leaving just a chill going down his spine. The blood flow returned leaving a weird sensation going threw Shuichi . His breathing returned in hard hurtful gasps. Finally, the sensation of being able to move returned.

"Gomen nasai. Going through the universes requires people to have an experience of death first." Standing above Shuichi was...Eiri? Shuichi's eyes widened when he realized this. _Yuki! So it was just a dream! _"Actually I'm not your beloved Eiri. Also it was not a dream. If it was a dream you'd be in your room now with Eiri beside you. I hate to say this but you are not anywhere near your Eiri."

This pissed Shuichi off. "What are you talking about! You look exactly like Eiri and sound exactly like him! How could you not be Eiri?"

Eiri or whoever the fuck this person was sighed and then to Shuichi's despair turned into a different person. This person was gorgeous! He had gray hair but it looked like he dyed it that way. He had perfect exact features on his face with perfect smooth skin. But what was most appealing was his eyes. His beautiful gray eyes.

"You know I don't really show my true face to just anyone but as seeing you will be my apprentice I will allow you this gift." The gray-eyed man replied.

Shuichi was completely and utterly dumbfounded. A million thoughts raced through his mind but Shuichi just said in a low squeaky voice, "Nani...?"

"Come with me Shindou." The man replied and with a flick of his wrist Shuichi and the man appeared in what appeared to be a theatre.

"Shuichi I have a lot to explain to you put I must hear, from your mouth that you pledge not to run away."

_What the fuck was _what went through Shuichi's mind" Um, I...I...," Shuichi stood their stuttering while the gray haired man sat down in a vacant seat appearing amused.

Shuichi wanted answers and in order for answers to be given he would have to pledge to the beautiful man sitting in a theatre chair that he would not run away. "I pledge not to run away..." Shuichi finally said in a skeptical voice.

"Perfect!" the man replied while clapping his hands together. "Shuichi I want to put this in the simplest way I can. Your world is a living hell. People commit so many sins that something terrible has happened to me and my universe. Your people's sins has caused an opening from hell to the actual world. In other words, demons and all other inhabitants of hell are coming out to the actual world and are commiting atrocities. Normally when a gate between the universe and hell is opened it would appear on your universe but your universe already has demon inhabitants, its people."

The man let this sink in. Shuichi knew the world was a bad place in fact it was proven to him when he was raped and molested but never would he have thought some shit like this would happen. Shuichi was not even sure if the man was lying and was just telling some big fairy-tale but the way the man explained it made it seem real.

"Shuichi, hell has been planning this for millions of millions of years. They knew the day would come when they would be let out and they could fight their way into Heaven to destroy the ultimate being called God. But they didn't think they would end up in my universe. You see, my universe was a peaceful one where everybody lived in harmony and everybody got along. Everything was joyous. But eventually we found out we lived parallel to another universe that was in decline. That was when we committed a grand sin. We investigated the other universe and went too far. We noticed the sin your people did and it made us realize the things we could get and accomplish with sin. Some people wanted to go to your universe and set them straight. But that was against God's will. So we left it alone when it happened. The Vatican where our Pope lived was destroyed along with the Pope who fought to protect it. Some say it was a fire some say some Renegades wanted the Vatican destroyed so as to explore your universe but it was none of those. A rift into hell was opened at the exact place where religious power was at its best. It was because of your peoples sins."

Shuichi opened his mouth to talk but the man held out his hand as to stop him. "All will be answered in do time Shuichi. So the people of Runix, my universe, have been fighting off the demons to no avail. So they created this Sanctuary where no demon can come in without being eliminated and completely erased off of everything that is and ever will be. This Sanctuary is Runix's finale hope. If this place is breeched and the Guardians are defeated the demons will create a worm-hole link connecting here to your universe causing complete and utter destruction of everything that is or ever will be."

The man once again let everything sink in and then continued, "We have concocted experiments and we have possibilities of what would happen if that would happen. The first being that a every Major star would grow into a Red Giant in extremely fast speed causing Supernovas all across both universes destroying everything. In other words everything would cease to exist then all would be wiped off as if it never happened allowing Hell to grow in power and possibly being able to destroy Heaven in the ultimate battle. The last possibility is that the darkness in everyone's heart would over take them causing all humans to become Dreadlings. Dreadlings are a mix of humans, angels, and demons causing these creatures to be possibly stronger than angels. Then Lucifer and Damian would lead the Dreadlings into war defeating God and remaking the universe in the likeness of the Devil Himself, Lucifer. Of course Hell knows if God were to be destroyed everything would cease to exist and be wiped out so Hell choose a poor innocent boy from your world and locked one of the most powerful Renegade demons inside of him. So once this boy comes in contact with Him and destroys everything He had He would become part of the boy. Together in one the boy would replace God then he would give his ultimate position to Lucifer just to have the demon released from inside of him. In other words the boy is doing this just to become human again."

"But just as there is evil there is goodness, my dear Shuichi. This is where you come in. Shuichi you are the only pure soul left out there in your universe. You are needed to stop the atrocity that boy will try to commit. You are the Guardian of He the boy must convince to become one with him. You are to protect He with your pure soul and if necessary with your very existence Shuichi. You are the only descendant of God left in both universes. Shuichi you are to choose between giving up your life and very existence to protect He from becoming one with the boy and watch, from the left hand seat of God, Eiri live until a death by old age with a smile on your face knowing you saved his life, that you saved his very existence. Or to live for a remaining year with your beloved Eiri and see first hand as your beloved Eiri turns into a Dreadling and erases your existence with his very hands."

Shuichi was dumbfounded again. He could not respond. How could he possibly exist in Heaven with that fact that he wasn't physically with Eiri that he would never taste Eiri lips again, that he would never again make sweet love to him, that he would never hear Eiri tell him those faithful words. He couldn't do it.

But on the other hand if he choose to be with Eiri he would technically be handing over the lives, no the existence, of all the people in both universes. That was murder wasn't it? He would see Eiri turn into a Dreadling and he would be ripped to shreds never to go to Hell or Heaven. His soul would not exist. It would be gone. Nobody would remember him and all about him would be forgotten even from God!

"I...I...I..." Shuichi stuttered trying to make a decision, "I choose to...not answer you until I made up my mind!

"Perfect answer Shindou-kun! You have until the end of my training to make a decision.

"Training?" Shuichi replied in a not to interested voice.

"Shuichi demons are not retarded they can hear us but not feel or see us. The people of Runix did not have enough time to fully proof the Sanctuary from demons. They now know I have told you a lot of what is happening and they will try to eliminate you when you go back through the Portal. And I'm sure you want to know what the Portal is. The Portal is a portal that leads from the Snactuary on Runix to any human mind. So now you will under go both magical, physical, and mental training to protect yourself from the demons and attacks that may come your way."

"Yes but who is He I must protect? Shuichi said in a desperate tone. He thought that maybe if he knew the person he could go up to that person and warn them.

"Shuichi if I were to tell you that then the demons would know and the boy would find Him and will be able to persuade Him to join him faster. Shuichi our time is up because you are waking up. You must take your leave now. By the way my name is Agatsuma Soubi.

Shuichi felt himself being taken and tried to hold on to a chair. _NO! I have more questions! _But it was too late because Shuichi felt the coldness of death coming again. He hated the feeling because it made him feel lonely it reminded him of the time when he had nobody. It made him remember the numerous times as a child when he suffered so much and tried to commit suicide countless times. He loathed the feeling and then Shuichi died and was reborn on his universe to see Eiri peering down on him his lips on top of Shuichi's.

Eiri took his lips off and said, "Good morning, my baka."

A/N: Wow. This is awkward for me because this idea came outta nowhere. Pleez people review I don't mind constructive criticism or bashing because that means I can make it better. Oh yeah and Soubi I got from Loveless the anime. It may be confusing now it'll get more confusing later but I promise you you will NEVER guess the things and answers I have up my sleeve!


End file.
